Cannon Ball!
by Starfire1107
Summary: Beast Boy surprises the Titans with an expensive gift. But when they find out the government funding doesn't cover the expense, what will happen when the 5 Titans have to get jobs to afford it? Chapter 9 is up! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Put on Your Construction Hats

Chapter 1: Put on Your Construction Hats! 

It was a warm, sunny day in Jump City, around the end of June. Raven had finally allowed Starfire to braid her hair, and Starfire was happily doing so in her room. Raven actually had to admit that so far, it didn't look half bad. Cyborg and Robin were, as usual, playing Game Station 2. Robin noticed in the middle of his race with Cyborg that Beast Boy wasn't around, nagging them, as he usually was to let him play. When Cyborg won his fifth game, Robin put his controller down and asked,

"Not like I'm complaining or anything, but usually not seeing Beast Boy for more than half an hour can't be good, do' ya know where he is?"

"Come to think of it, no man. But he's probably just downtown trying to meet some ladies". Cyborg answered.

Robin shrugged and pushed the "RESUME" button on his controller.

"Man, you can't start the race without telling me! RESTART! RESTART!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Raven you look so beautiful!" Starfire squealed as she held up a mirror to Raven. Raven gave a small smile. She should let Starfire braid her hair more often, she thought to herself. "Now do mine!" shouted Starfire. Raven quickly looked at her.

"Your hair?" she asked.

Starfire nodded, "Is that a problem?" she asked sweetly.

"But your hair is so long, Star." Raven answered.

Starfire frowned and turned away, and gave a fake sniff. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. She grabbed a handful of braid elastics and told Starfire to sit down. Starfire beamed one of her ecstatic smiles.

"So, you could start tomorrow? Bright and early?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's the plan, little green fella", and large man named Gino stated. "My boys and I will be there at 6:00 sharp. But you're sure you can afford this, I mean it comes with a hefty price tag." Gino said.

"I told you!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "It's fine!"

"Ok, then see ya tomorrow" Gino said.

"Alright!" Beast Boy yelled! "The rest of the Titans are gonna be so happy, even Raven will admit that I finally did something smart!"

What Beast Boy didn't know was that he had just done something very stupid indeed.

Beast Boy walked into the Titan's Tower a little later on, carrying receipts and blueprints. "Hey BB, where've you been? You missed dinner." Cyborg said while he was clearing the table. Beast Boy quickly shoved the papers behind his back; he was going to keep this a secret. "Oh, that's ok, I'll just ahhh…make myself something, after I go to my room for a sec!" and he sprinted off. Cyborg just shrugged and continued to throw food scraps into the garbage bin.

The next morning, Raven woke up at about 6:30. She was having a weird dream about being on a construction site. She walked out of her room and headed to the washroom, when she realized it wasn't a dream at all. There were noises of machines and drills coming from a few floors above. She went to Beast Boy's room, but he wasn't there. She quickly made her way to the elevator, and then stepped out on Robin and Starfire's floor. Robin wasn't in his room either, and Raven was beginning to get frustrated, and all the noise wasn't helping either. She walked down the hall to Starfire's room, and was relieved to see her in a dead sleep on her bed.

"Starfire!" Raven said, "Wake up!" No response. "Starfire", Raven said a little louder, "Wake up!" Still no response. "STARFIRE, WAKE UP!" Raven yelled. And with that, the alien awoke.

"Raven, why are you in my room at such time?" Starfire asked.

"Do you know what's going on?" Raven said, "Cause it sounds like we're renovating the tower, but no one told me about it."

"I was not informed of this 'renovation' either. Perhaps we should go see what is going on?" Starfire stated.

The two girls rode the elevator to the top floor, only to find a huge hole in the ceiling, so that the morning sky above was visible. The two girls heard lots of shouts and yells; some form the boys, and some from voices they did not recognize. They flew through the hole, only to find themselves on a construction site.

They looked around and saw men putting together a base, and others drilling pieces of metal together. Then there was a group of men putting pipes together, and fitting electrical wires into sockets.

"Hey, hard hats are a must!" The large man named Gino shouted, "No hat, no entrance, that's final!"

"It's ok, Gino" Beast Boy shouted, "I'll give'em one." "Starfire, Raven, come here!" Beast Boy shouted to them as he held up two yellow hard hats.

Starfire grabbed hers, put it on, and then flew beside Robin. " Robin, please, what is happening? Why is there a large hole in our roof? Why must we wear these 'hard hats'?" Starfire asked quite quickly.

"It's ok Star," Robin said smiling, "Beast Boy ordered an in-ground pool for our tower! Isn't that great! It's going to be so much fun!"

Starfire looked at him confused. "What is an in-ground pool?" she asked

"It's basically a pool that were gonna have right here in our tower!" Cyborg answered with glee. Starfire blinked at him. He was standing on the roof with a bathing suit on, and a lea around his neck. Then Starfire understood. "So we are going to have our own personal pool? Like the beach, but only smaller? OH GLOURIOUS!" Starfire shouted. She then flew over to Beast Boy and gave him a huge hug. Robin looked at him angrily. Why didn't he think of putting in a pool?


	2. BEAST BOY!

**Chapter 2: BEAST BOY!**

So for the next couple of weeks, the new in-ground pool was being built in the tower.

Starfire and Raven rose to the occasion by going shopping.

"But Raven, how are we to use the new pool if we do not even own bathing suits." Starfire asked.

"Who says I don't have a bathing suit?" Raven answered with a smirk.

Starfire's eyes grew big. "Can I see it?" She asked.

"Uhhhhh, nope." Said Raven bluntly.

"But," protested Starfire, "How am I to believe you?"

"Fine!" said Raven a little louder than she normally would have, "I'll show you!"

So the girls headed of to Raven's room. Starfire waited outside while Raven got changed. Finally, Raven opened the door. Starfire had to hold back her laughter, but she didn't do a good job.

"What?" asked Raven, "This is my bathing suit."

Raven was wearing a one-piece, faded black bathing suit. It had short sleeves and the bottom part didn't look like underwear, it looked like she was wearing shorts.

"On my planet, such bathing suit is a calling to be shot." she said sweetly.

Raven turned red as she slammed the door in Star's face. Starfire felt bad, but deep down she knew that she was helping Raven, so she knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Raven," Starfire said, "I am very sorry. Perhaps we could venture to the mall of shopping, were we could purchase new bathing suits, because I require one as well."

As much as Raven did not want to admit it, Starfire was right. It was a hideous bathing suit, and she did need a new one, but she was still unsure. Then a thought came to her mind, and she decided to go with Starfire: What if Beast Boy saw her in her old one?

She grabbed her black Prada mini purse (A.N.-A little wallet that can carry a cell-phone) She opened her door and said to Starfire, "I'm waiting for you." Starfire gave her a bone-cracking hug. "Just let me get my purse!" She then met Raven downstairs, carrying her massive pink Chanel bag.

When the girls arrived at the mall, they didn't know where they should look first. The summer season had just begun, so every store they saw had bathing suits in them. Starfire stopped at every store she saw that had pink bathing suits, and must have tried on 50 of them, in each store. Raven was starting to get agitated at Starfire's "Oooooooohs" and "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhs", but Starfire couldn't take a clue, and continued to try on more bathing suits than ever. She finally settled on hot pink halter-two piece bathing suit.

"You know," Raven said, "You are going to need more than one." At that second, Raven could have kicked herself because Starfire gave a huge smile, grabbed a ton more bathing suits and marched right back into the change room. About half an hour later, she decided on a baby pink bikini with little white flowers all over it, and another magenta bikini with little beads on the straps.

"Raven, how come you have not purchased no bathing suits yet?" asked Starfire. Raven didn't answer, but she didn't have to because Starfire ran off, than came back holding 5 or 6 dark coloured bathing suits, which were all two pieces. Starfire held them up, and told Raven to go try them on, using a tone that meant she wouldn't take no for an answer. Raven was going to fight back, but she saw no point as she would obviously lose, and besides, she had come to the mall to buy a bathing suit, didn't she?

After about fifteen minuets or so, Raven decided upon a navy blue and deep purple tankini, and a black bikini that matched Starfire's pink one. She only needed two, because she just couldn't picture herself using the pool all that often.

When the girls returned home later on that night, dinner was already on the table. Cyborg had cooked up his famous "lenguini et sugo Alfredo," (A.N.- in English-lenguini with alfredo sauce) which everyone couldn't wait to devour. The girls put their bags upstairs, than joined the boys to eat. After dinner, it was Beast Boy's turn to clean up.

He was about to start washing the dishes, Raven was just about to open her book, Starfire was just about to paint her nails, and Robin and Cyborg were just about to turn on Game Station 2, when a man appeared on the T.V screen. Everyone automatically stopped what they were doing.

"Hello" said the man. He was about 40-45 years old, wearing a navy blue suit with a red tie. He had grey hair, which was starting to thin, and a very bushy moustache.

"I hope am not interrupting anything."

"No" all the Titans said together.

"Good. Well, let me introduce myself. I am Arthur McKnighty, Minister of Finances for Jump City." McKnighty said. The Titans just stared at him, so he continued on. "It has come to my attention that the Titans have just installed a pool, a luxury so few of us can afford. Well, unfortunately, the Titans can't afford it either. For once, they are just like everyone else." he said with a snarl.

"What do you mean 'can't afford it'," Robin asked, "The government pays for all our expenses, since being heroes has no salary."

"Your right, the government pays for HERO expenses, like food and battle equipment. And since an in-ground pool fits into neither category, the little Titans will have to pay for it all by themselves." Arthur said.

"But how?" Raven and Beast Boy asked at the same time.

"Simple," Arthur started, "GET A JOB! Just like everyone else!"

Four of the Teen Titans gasped, just as Arthur McKnighty bid them farewell. Then they all turned to the little green changeling behind them.

"BEAST BOY!" they all yelled.


	3. Help Wanted?

**Chapter 3: Help Wanted?**

"But I didn't know!" Beast Boy said in his defence.

"How much exactly is this pool costing us?" asked Cyborg.

"Well," started Beast Boy, "$15,000 for the pool kit, plus $2,000 for the liner, add another $500 for the chlorinator, plus $8,000 for the hot tub, and $1,000 for the chemicals, so about…$26,500." he finished nervously. Raven glared at him.

"You expect us to come up with 27 grand?" she asked, shaking with fury.

"Why do we not just return the pool?" asked Starfire.

"Because the pool is already built. What are they going to do? Undig it?" answered Cyborg, a bit meanly.

"Hey! She didn't know, ok?" said Robin, defending Starfire.

"Ok, man, I'm just a bit angry. So apparently, we all need to get jobs, or we're in some big trouble. Seriously, I don't know about ya'll, but I do not want to get on Gino's bad side." Cyborg said with a quiver.

"Agreed!" nodded Starfire.

"Correction," said Raven, "Beast Boy needs to get a job, as this was all his fault."

"Oh, come on Raven, don't be that way. 'Sides, if I'm the only one that pays for it, I'm the only one that gets to use it." Stated Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy's right. If we all get a job and pitch in, we can all pay for the pool so we can all enjoy it. That's final." Commanded Robin.

The rest of the Titans nodded.

"So, uh…Titans Go!…get a job…" Robin said awkwardly.

Starfire began to walk towards the door, but Cyborg called her back.

"Don't bother Star, we'll go job hunting tomorrow, let's just enjoy our last night jobless," Cyborg said with a sincere sadness.

So the Titans decided to watch a movie, "I, Robot" since it was Cyborg's choice that night. After the movie, the Titans headed upstairs, awaiting their fate the next day would bring.

The Titans woke up early the next morning, all grumpy and groggy. They didn't even bother to eat breakfast; they just got washed up and headed out the door, into the city.

"Well," Robin started as they arrived downtown, "I say we split up, find a job, then meet back at the Pizza Place for lunch, and well discuss what to do then." The Titans all nodded in agreement; no one felt like talking back. So the Titans all split up in different directions.

Cyborg was walking down a side street when he passed a garage that fixes cars, and it had a help wanted sign hanging in the window. "Boo-ya!" Cyborg yelled to no one in particular. He opened the door and walked up to the counter. It was a grungy little office that needed a good cleaning and smelt like motor oil. He heard drills and people taking from the garage, and the occasional engine roar.

"Can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Well yes," Cyborg answered. "I noticed you had a help wanted sign hanging in the window, and I am interested in the job."

The man just stared at him, and Cyborg began to get nervous.

"I, uh…know a…a lot about cars, and I, uh always fix my own, um car…and I could also uh…clean up the office for ya'll…" he stammered.

The man raised an eyebrow. "You're serious aren't you?" he asked. Cyborg nodded. Well, I guess the office could be cleaned up, but before I make my decision to hire you, you have to perform a task, so I can see how much you really know about cars. Cyborg raised his arms and made various drills and screwdrivers pop up. "Bring it on." Cyborg said with much confidence.

The man led him to the garage "Okay, your task is to locate the problem on this Civic. Locate, than fix it. You have half an" but he couldn't continue because Cyborg was already under the hood, changing the oil and rearranging wires.

"Well alright!" Cyborg said five minutes later with a large grin on his face.

"Wow!" the man said sincerely, "You're hired!"

"BOO-YA!" Cyborg shouted, "I'll go clean the office." And he did.

* * *

Beast Boy on the other hand was not having as much luck as Cyborg was. "Dude! I'm still trying to forget about the last time I got a job." He mumbled to himself. Beast Boy was walking the main streets, not even paying attention to his surroundings, let alone bothering to see if there were any help wanted signs hanging anywhere. He then passed a "Joe's Bakery", and low and behold there was an "Employment Availability" sign hanging in the window. A large smile spread across Beast Boy's face, as he opened the door. He walked up to the cash register, but there was no one there.

"Uh, hello!" said Beast Boy, "HELLO!" Still no answer. "Ahh!" he said as he spotted a bell and began to ring it uncontrollably.

"OK…OK! I'M HERE ALREADY!" a young lady said as she came from the back room carrying a batch of cookies. She was a very attractive girl, medium in height, with flowing golden hair, and large hazel eyes.

Beast Boy blushed when he saw her. "Oh, sorry," he said, "I guess I went a little crazy. He he."

"A little?" the girl asked. Then she gave a sweet smile. "I'm just kidding, how may I help you?

"Um, I saw the sign in the window, and I'm looking for a job, so maybe I could get one here?" Beast boy asked.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Beast Boy." He answered.

The girl giggled, but not in a mean way. Beast Boy felt his face go red. "I'm Angel, but people just call me Angie." Angel said with smile.

Beast Boy just nodded, unable to find words.

"Well," Angel continued, we are lookin' for help, but you'll have to talk to my grandfather about getting the job, as he owns the place." And she went back into the back room.

Beast Boy sighed, and then Angel came back out with a much older man, who was mostly bald, but had a certain warmth to his eyes.

"Well hello there young man. I hear you're looking for a job? We'll do'ya know how to bake anything?" he asked.

"Yes," Beast Boy answered, "I could bake many different kinds of cookies, and I'm also a fast learner, and I am really good at following directions," he lied.

"Yes, well normally we would have a formal interview, but as we're very desperate to find workers, you're hired!" the old man said with glee.

"YES!" shouted Beast Boy, "When can I start?"

"Right now!" the man said, "Angel here can show you the basics. And I'm Joe, by the way." And he walked into the back room, where he began to bake another batch of cookies.

"Come on," Angel said, "I'll show you how to make a loaf of bread." and she took out a large bowl and lots of different ingredients.

"But I know how to make a loaf of bread…" Beast Boy said.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Really." she replied with a smirk.

"No, but can you show me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Of course," said Angel, "But only cause I like you."

"I'm gonna like it here." Beast Boy thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven already knew where she was going to get her job. One of her favourite places, Broken Dreams Café, had been looking for help for a while now, so she was going to apply there. She walked down a back road, than turned into an ally, where she saw the familiar sign hanging over a door that indicated she had reached her destination.

She opened the door, and her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. Her nose was automatically filled with the smell of scented candles and tealeaves. The walls were painted deep purple, dark blue and dark red. The ceiling was painted black, with dim lamps hanging over every little table. Every table was covered with a dark tablecloth, and had candles or little plants on them. There was also a little stage with a microphone where people could read poetry on.

Raven waited for service, and soon a girl she had never seen before walked up to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a monotone.

"Um, yes," said Raven, "I know you guys were looking for help, so I thought I would apply."

"You're too late," the girl said, "This other guy and myself were hired just two days ago, sorry." But she didn't sound sorry at all, in fact, she didn't sound anything at all, she talked in just one tone…

"Oh, well thanks anyway," said Raven and she walked out the door, almost blinded by the sunlight.

* * *

Starfire had her eye on a job at Holt Renfrew for a while now, but she never needed a job, so she never applied. Starfire had been walking around for almost half an hour, but she couldn't find the building anywhere. She then decided to stop and ask for directions.

She walked into a building called "A-List Model and Talent". She had never seen this place before, but she walked in anyway. Starfire was very surprised when she walked in, but in a good way. She was in the main office, and the walls were painted bright pinks, greens and blues. The desk was a light purple, and there was rainbow coloured chairs around a glass coffee table. On the walls hung giant pictures of very pretty girls, and handsome men.

Starfire sat down on an orange chair, because the lady behind the counter was on the phone. She picked up a pamphlet that was on the table, and began to read it.

**"A-List Model and Talent…where young talent thrives!**

**We are currently expanded our roaster, so come see if you have what it takes to be on top!"**

Then there were pictures of some of their models, and Starfire continued to read:

**"Our models appear in:**

**-Television**

**-Feature Films**

**-Commercials**

**-Fashion Shows**

**-Cover Pages**

**-Print Advertisements**

**So come make an appointment, and if you get a call back, than you can be signed with us!"**

Starfire's mind was automatically filled with images of herself on the runway and in magazines. A large smile spread across her face. She was going to read on, but the lady on the phone hung up.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" she asked

Starfire was going to ask for directions to Holt Renfrew, but then she got a better idea. "Can I make an appointment please?" she asked with a smile.

"Well of course you can honey, what's your name? The lady asked. Starfire then gave her all of the required information.

"Ok, and that's spelled T-A-M-A-R-A-N?" Asked the lady.

Starfire nodded, and the lady handed her a business card.

"So we'll see you on Friday! Bye love!" said the lady.

"Bye, and thank you very much!" Starfire replied as he left the office.

* * *

Robin was beginning to get frustrated. He had been walking for what seemed liked hours, and still no luck. He decided to head over to the Pizza Place a bit early, because the rest of the team would be there soon. He passed the sub place, and the Ben and Jerry's Ice-cream parlour. Then he remembered the karate place across the street.

"It's worth a try," Robin said out loud, as he j-walked across the street. He opened the door and looked around. It changed a lot since the last time he was there, they now had two separate rooms, and they redid the paint job from an ugly brown to a nice orange that reminded him of Starfire. Robin sighed. Where was she right now? For some reason, he pictured her in a pet store. Robin noticed that he was day dreaming of her, so he shook his head and walked up the person behind the counter, Lee, the owner of the karate place.

"Robin! Long time no see!" Lee said with his usual toothy smile.

"Ya, I know," Robin said, scratching the back of his head, "I've been training with some other people lately." He said as he remembered his encounter with the True Master.

"Well you know you are always welcome here!" Lee answered.

"I know," said Robin, "So I came here to get a job."

"Well you're in luck, because I was just about to find a replacement for our junior instructor." Lee replied.

"Yuni left?" asked Robin.

"Ya," Lee said, "She found a better job I guess."

"So, can I join?"

"Of course!" Lee said, "The junior classes are on Thursday nights, so I'll expect you in to instruct the class."

"Awesome," Robin said, as he shook Lee's hand.


	4. Pizza Problems

**Chapter 4: Pizza Problems**

Robin left the karate building, and saw Cyborg across the street.

"Cyborg! Wait up!" Robin called. Cyborg stopped and waited for Robin to cross.

"What's up?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh, nothing" Robin said, "Have ya seen any else?"

"Ya, I just saw Star and Beast Boy walk to the Pizza Place, but I don't know where Raven is." Cyborg answered. Robin's eye gave a twitch. Beast Boy and Starfire walked up together?

"Everything ok man?" asked Cyborg.

Robin forced a smile. "Everything's fine." He said.

"Right…" said an unconvinced Cyborg, "Well then lets go! I'm starved!" And the two boys made their way to the Pizza Place. They made their way to the balcony, to their usual table, and found the other three Titans already sitting there, looking at the menu.

Robin and Cyborg sat down, and Starfire gave them both a smile. Cyborg smiled back, but Robin felt his face turn red, so he looked away.

"Ok, so how bout first we get the pizza, than we talk about our jobs?" suggested Beast Boy.

"An excellent suggestion my little friend. So the 'meat-tastic' special?" Cyborg said.

"DUDE! YOU KNOW I'M A VEGETARIAN!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Cyborg and Beast Boy immediately got into an argument. Raven rolled her eyes.

"We come here so often…, you think they'd remember to get THE HALF PEPPERONI HALF VEGETABLE?" Raven said with flames in eyes. The whole restaurant stopped talking and stared at her, even some people on the street were staring up at balcony.

"Oh ya!" Beast Boy said scratching the back of his head, "That's what we should get."

Raven was still breathing very heavy as she sat down, and Robin told the waitress what they were having.

The pizza came shortly after, and they began to talk about their jobs.

"Well," Cyborg started, "I got hired at a mechanic shop. I didn't even need to have a job interview; I just fixed a Civic, and poof! I was hired."

"Surprise, surprise." Said Raven. Cyborg stared at her.

"Oh, glorious news, friend Cyborg." Starfire said, and then gave him a hug. Robin huffed and looked away.

"What about you, Beast Boy?" Starfire continued, "Have you 'got the job' yet?"

"Well now that you ask, I was hired at Joe's Bakery." The Titans gave him a surprised look, except for Starfire, who had no clue what a bakery was.

"What?" asked Beast Boy, "You thought the only thing I knew how to cook was tofu?"

"Ya." Said Raven, Cyborg, and Robin all at once. Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Please, what is a bakery?" asked Starfire. Raven was going to answer, but Robin cut in.

"It's a place where people bake breads and cakes, and stuff like that." Robin answered. Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, so it is like a restaurant, except that you eat desserts and breads?" Asked Starfire.

"Ya, except that it's more like a store than a restaurant." Robin replied.

Starfire nodded, and took a bite of her pizza.

"How bout you Star, you got a job yet?" asked Cyborg.

Starfire answered as soon as she finished chewing. "Well, I almost got the job, but I shall find out for certain on Friday."

"What do'ya mean?" asked Raven.

"It is some what of a long story, but I ventured into a talent agency with hopes of receiving directions of how to get to the Holt Renfrew and I decided upon making an appointment with the agent instead, I think I will make, the lady behind the counter told me I am beautiful like a model several times." Starfire said all on one breath. When she finished, she took a very long gulp of air.

"Perhaps it was not such a long story after all!" she said with a giggle. The other Titans laughed, but Robin just wanted to give her a big hug.

"Starfire: America's next top model!" Beast Boy said while holding up his hands and making a square so he just saw Starfire's face, "I can picture it already."

"OOOOOOO!" Shouted Cyborg, "Do you need a runway coach? Cause honey I could show you how to work it like the best of them!" Cyborg said as he snapped his fingers in a "Z" motion. The Titans gave him a horrified look. Cyborg, just realizing what he had said out loud sat back down.

"Got ya'll…he he…you fell for it…um…" he said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, I'm scared for life." Raven said.

"Agreed!" nodded Starfire.

"You said it sista," said Beast Boy.

"Ditto." Robin replied.

Cyborg mumbled something under his breath, but no one heard.

"Anyways…good luck Star, I really hope you make it." Raven said.

Starfire was going to answer, but Robin jumped up.

"OF COUSRE SHE'S GONNA make IT!" Yelled Robin, and the other Titans moved back a bit. "Just look at her. She's beautiful!"

"Oh, looks like wittle Robbie has a crush on Starfire!" Said Cyborg.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said Raven and Beast Boy.

"Shut up!" shouted Robin, and Starfire blushed.

Raven decided to end the awkward silence by asking Robin if he got a job yet.

"Ya," said Robin after he calmed down a bit, "I'm going to teach the junior karate class at Lee's place."

"I am sure the children will love you." Starfire said with a smile.

"Thanks Star," Robin said as he smiled back.

Cyborg and Beast Boy began to snicker, and Raven slapped them both.

"Do you got a job yet?" asked Beast Boy, rubbing his left cheek.

"Actually, no, not yet. This place I was going to apply at already hired some people, so I was too late." Raven said.

"And where were you gonna get your job?" asked Beast Boy.

"That's none of your business," replied Raven.

"But Raven, now where are you to get a job?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know Star, but I hope I can find somewhere."

The Titans finished their pizza, and then paid for it. As they were walking out the door, they heard the voice of a loud, over dramatic girl.

"I told you Greg, I can't go out with you this Friday. My parents have a dinner dance to go to, and they can't find a babysitter for Marnni and Cleo." Than the girl began to fake sob. "I'm so, so sorry." She said in-between fake sniffs.

The Titans all stared at Raven. She looked at them all, already knowing what they were thinking.

"What?" she asked.

"Go and tell that girl that you can baby-sit her sisters." Beast Boy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No way." Said Raven, very point-blank.

"Aw, come on Rae, don't be thick. Just help the poor girl." Cyborg said, pointing toward the girl who had just burst into tears on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I'm not gonna, and that's final. Raven said.

"Oh, but Raven, you desire a job, and that girl requires one to 'sit on the babies'. Go tell her that you can perform the sitting motion very well." Starfire said as she pushed Raven towards the girl.

As much as Raven tried to break free from Starfire's grip, she was no match against the alien's super-strength.

When they reached the girl, Starfire lightly tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around. Her eyes were all black from her running mascara, and her nose was red.

"What?" she asked with a sniff.

"Um, my friend and I could not help overhearing that you require a 'baby sitter' for this Saturday, and my friend here said that she will 'sit on the babies' so you can accompany your boyfriend on the date." Starfire said with a smile.

"You, you mean it?" the girl asked.

Raven sighed than nodded. The girl looked like she had just witnessed a miracle.

"Like oh my gosh! You are a total lifesaver. Come, I'll give you my address!" The girl said with a huge grin. She then took out a pen, and scribbled an address on a napkin.

"There you go! I'll see you on Saturday!" The girl said as she waved and walked away.

"Come on," Robin said, "Let's go home."

"But I got to go back to work!" Beast Boy shrieked, "I'm on a lunch break now!"

"Ok, calm down, go, and we'll see you after." Robin replied.

"Ya, I need to get back to work too." Cyborg said.

"Then both of you go." Robin said.

The two boys nodded and walked put of the pizza place.

When Robin, Starfire and Raven returned home ten minutes later, they found a couple of Gino's men on the roof. Robin and Starfire went to go see what they were doing, but Raven could care less, so she went to her room.

"Um, hey guys. What are you doing?" asked Robin.

"Oh, we're just measuring the pool so we could size the liner. After the liner goes in, we finish the plumbing, and then we fill it." One of the men said.

"So about how much longer until we can swim?" asked Starfire.

"Mmmmm, bout another week or so." The man answered

"I am unable to wait!" Starfire said excitedly.

"Great…" the man said, "STEVEN! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" The man roared as he ran to the hot tub.

Robin and Starfire just blinked, than went back into the tower.


	5. Cosmetics and Cuisine

**Chapter 5:**

It was Friday morning, and two days had passed since the Titans got their jobs. Cyborg absolutely loved his job, and Beast Boy was never around all that often for the Titans to figure out how he liked his. He started at 6:30 am, and finished around 7 or 8:00 each night. When he came home, he would always go to his room and sleep. But he was getting paid well, so he didn't complain.

The other three Titans hadn't even gone to work yet, but Starfire had her interview in a couple of hours, and she was busy getting ready. She took a shower, washed her face, brushed her hair, painted her nails, and brushed her teeth. She then went to Raven's room.

"Raven?" she asked as she knocked on the door. The door opened and Raven appeared.

"What?" she answered.

"Um, the lady told me to come with my hair and makeup done, but I do not own makeup, so I was hoping that you might be able to assist me." Starfire replied and batted her eyelashes.

"Starfire."

"Yes Raven?"

"Don't flirt with me. I'm not Robin. Batting your big eyes won't get you anywhere." Raven finished.

"Oh…sorry." Starfire said and she turned red.

Raven rolled her eyes, and pulled Starfire into her room.

"Sit down, shut up and pay attention." Raven said very professionally.

"Ok!" Starfire squeaked as she sat on Raven's bed.

Raven then pulled out a large black leather box. When she opened the lid, Starfire was amazed at all the little containers and bottles.

"Ok," Raven said, "This is mascara. It makes your eyelashes longer and fuller." Starfire nodded, and Raven continued. "This is eyeliner. It outlines your eyes, and brings them out. This is blush, and this is bronzer. The blush highlights your cheekbones, and the bronzer gives your skin a healthy glow." Starfire nodded again, and listened to Raven as she continued to explain the various cosmetic products.

When Raven was done, she taught Starfire how to apply each product. After half an hour, Starfire was done. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked perfect. She thanked Raven, and then decided to go to Shoppers Drug Mart to buy her own makeup.

She passed Robin on the way out, and he practically choked on his iced tea when she walked by him.

Was that Starfire? He thought to himself, She's gorgeous!

Robin followed her out of the room, than walked right into the door because he wasn't paying attention.

Starfire giggled. "Be careful Robin!" she said.

Robin just gazed up at her and nodded, and Starfire left. As soon as she was gone, Robin punched himself in the head. Why was he so stupid?

When Starfire was finished buying her cosmetics, she made her way to the talent agency. By now she was starting to get butterflies in her stomach. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. She was relieved to see the same girl behind the desk.

"Hello sweetie! You're right on time. You can just go into the back, room 45A." The lady said.

Starfire nodded and went into room 45A. She opened the door, and saw an older, more stern looking lady sitting behind a huge oak desk.

"Ah, hello. You must be Starfire." Starfire nodded. "I'm Suzane. I am the one who could make you, or break you. Now sit down, I haven't got all day." Suzane said.

Starfire gulped and sat in one of the huge armchairs in front of the desk.

"So," Suzane continued, "You think you have what it takes to be a model?"

Starfire nodded. Suzane raised an eyebrow. "It takes more than just a pretty face. You need passion, fierce beauty, and attitude. Do you still want to do it?" she asked.

"More than anything." Starfire answered.

"Ok then! Stand up and strike a pose." Suzane said loudly.

Starfire stood up, but she felt a pit drop in her stomach. What did 'strike a pose' mean? She tucked in her chair, than racked her memory for anything that might relate to "striking" or a "pose". She did some of the quickest thinking in her life, and decided on a "pose" of herself "striking" someone. Apparently, that's just what Suzane wanted.

"Wow…you had such intensity…such beauty…" Suzane said with awe. Starfire flashed a smile, just as Suzane went to her desk.

"Marcia," she said as she pushed a button on her phone.

"Yes?" a familiar voice sounded.

"Tell Greg I need him in studio 3, for a few headshots." Suzane said.

"I'm on it!" Marcia said, and she hung up.

"Please, who is Greg?" asked Starfire.

"He's one of our best photographers." Suzane said.

"Does this mean I am 'being signed'?" asked Starfire.

"OF COURSE!" Suzane shouted.

"Oh marvellous!" Starfire squealed, then she followed Suzane to the studio.

When the photo shoot was over, Suzane helped Starfire prepare a modeling resume, and signed her up for various classes and workshops. By the time all this was done, the pictures were developed, and they added them to Starfire's resume.

"Ok, and here are a couple you can keep." Suzane said as she handed Starfire some wallet sizes and 5" by 7"s. Starfire put them in her purse, and took her resume.

"So we'll give you a call about the Revlon shoot, and if not we'll see you on Monday for your runway workshop." Suzane called as Starfire left the agency.

"Ok!" Starfire yelled back, waving to Suzane and Marcia.

When Starfire arrived back at the tower, she was surprised to see Robin waiting at the door.

"So!" he said, "How'd it go?"

"Well…" Starfire began, "I made it!" she yelled, and before Robin knew what he was doing, he was holding Starfire in a very big hug.

After about five minutes, Starfire broke the hug.

"Yes, look what we did there!" she said happily as she pulled out a wallet size picture of herself, and gave it to Robin for him to see.

"You look amazing!" Robin said. He and Starfire walked into the living room, and surprisingly Beast Boy was there with Raven and Cyborg. As usual, they were arguing.

"YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU'RE A BETTER COOK THEN ME?" Cyborg thundered.

"OH I'M SORRY! DID I MUMBLE? YES I AM!" Beast Boy shouted back.

"YOU'VE BEEN A BAKER FOR LESS THAN A WEEK!" Replied Cyborg.

"Robin, please tell Cyborg here that I am a WAY better cook than he is." Beast Boy said.

"Would you guys shut up?" Raven asked.

"NO!" Yelled Beast Boy and Cyborg at the same time, and all three of them began to bicker.

Robin and Starfire just watched them, their heads going side to side in order to see everybody, and they let out the occasional "ohhhhh" or "burned" when they heard a good insult, which normally came from Raven.

Then finally, Starfire had an idea. She gave a loud whistle, and everyone stopped on the spot.

"I have an idea." She said sweetly, "Why do we not have a competition of cooking? Beast Boy and Cyborg will each create one plate, and whichever is better will be the winner? Raven, Robin and I can be the judges." Starfire finished.

"That's not a bad idea." Raven said.

But of course, Robin couldn't let up a competition, or a chance to impress Starfire.

"Hold up a second." Robin said, "I want to be in the cook off too."

All the Titans looked at him. "Well it's settled. We three will compete, Rae and Star will judge. Starfire smiled at Robin. Unfortunately, Cyborg saw her and put two and two together.

"And to make things fair, you girls won't know which plate belongs to who." Cyborg said. Starfire and Robin both exchanged scared looks, and Cyborg crossed his arms.

"The cook off begins…NOW!" He shouted. Raven and Starfire quickly went out of the room, and the boys got to work.

Starfire and Raven decided to go see how the pool was coming along. They went to the roof, and found that no one was there working on it. They walked up to the kidney shaped hole in the roof, and noticed that the liner still hadn't been put in. After a couple of minuets, they got bored and went back inside.

"Do you think they have finished yet?" asked Starfire.

"I doubt it, it's only been 10 minuets." Raven answered.

So the girls just chatted about nothing of great importance, until heavenly scents filled their noses.

"I believe that is the smell of Robin's cooking." Starfire stated.

"HA! No way! It's so Beast Boy's!" Raven said uncharacteristically.

Starfire looked at her, and Raven quickly left the room.

"Wait…" Starfire called out, but Raven was already gone.


	6. Cleo's Scheme

**Chapter 6: Cleo's Scheme**

After twenty more minuets or so, the boys finally called the girls in. When they entered the kitchen area, they found three plates on the counter, and the boys standing behind them. Each plate had two forks beside them, one for Raven and one for Starfire.

"Ok ladies! Get eating!" Cyborg said quite emotionally.

Starfire and Raven quickly grabbed a fork and dug in. The first plate had delicious pasta with cheddar and bacon sauce. The second had a scrumptious honey-garlic chicken breast, and the third had a delectable vegetable teriyaki. After the girls tasted each one, they could not make up their minds. They were all so mouth-watering.

Starfire forked in one more bite of the chicken breast before she spoke. "All the foods are so tasty, that it would be inhumane to decide upon only one." She finished and shoved another bite of pasta in her mouth.

"Starfire's right. You all did amazing jobs, it's a tie." Raven said. The boys looked like they were going to explode, but they said no more as they knew there was nothing more they could do. So instead they just nodded.

"Uh-huh," Starfire said with her mouth full of teriyaki, than she swallowed. "This is by far the best cuisine I have ever devoured." She said as he took yet another bite of pasta.

"Thanks Star." Robin said, "Now who's up for a game of NHL 2006?"

The three boys than ran to the couch and turned on the Game-Station 2.

"You know," Raven said as she watched Starfire sneak some more chicken, "As a model you are really going to have to cut back on your food intake."

Starfire blushed and swallowed the food.

She then went to watch the boys play video games, and Raven took out a book. After a couple of hours, the Titans decided to go to bed. It wasn't until Starfire was laying in her bed that she realized Robin never gave the picture back to her.

Raven didn't wake up until 11:30 the next morning. She went downstairs, and decided to make herself some breakfast, or lunch or whatever she wanted. She was surprised to see Beast Boy in the kitchen obviously baking. He however did not notice her.

"Hey!" Raven said, snapping Beast Boy out of a trance.

"Oh…hey." He said shaking his head. "You're up late. What's up?" he asked.

Raven shrugged. "I think I ate to much last night." She said with a small smile.

"You ate too much? Dude! Did you even see how much Starfire was shoving down her throat? I felt like saying something, but I didn't want to embarrass her." Beast Boy exasperated.

Raven laughed. "Poor thing. She's probably eating as much as she can before she has to starve herself."

"She won't starve herself. She keeps fit." Beast Boy said.

Raven noticed how strange it was that no matter what, the conversation always turned to Starfire. She decided to change the topic. "So…what was your plate last night?" She asked.

"You didn't guess!" Beast Boy said surprised, "The only plate without meat on it! The teriyaki!"

"Oh…" Raven said with a slight blush, "That was my favourite."

Beast Boy was going to say something, but was interrupted when Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all came bursting through the door. They were all red and sweaty, and looked very tired out.

"That was by far the best round of stank ball ever!" shouted Robin as he reached into the fridge for a water bottle, and handed one to Starfire. Cyborg's hand was outstretched too, but Robin ignored it. Cyborg frowned and got his own water bottle.

"It was most exhilarating!" Starfire said happily.

"NOT FOR ME!" Cyborg bellowed, and Robin and Starfire began a fit of giggles, and were eventually howling with laughter.

Beast Boy frowned.

"So are you gonna tell us what happened?" Raven asked when the two were calmed down.

"Well," Robin began, "It was Star and me stick Cyborg, and he was doing pretty good, but than I made this awesome pass to Starfire, and Cyborg went to get the ball from her, but she dodged him and then he…he…" But he couldn't finish because he and Starfire began cracking up again.

Raven raised her eyebrows, as if telling him to continue, and Beast Boy made an impatient noise.

So Starfire continued where Robin left of, "So I 'dodged' him, but he took a misstep, and fell into the pool, but the pool is empty, so he could not get out. Robin and I just left him there for a long while, than finally I felt terribly bad, so I went in and carried him out." She finished.

Beast Boy started cracking up too, but Raven just rolled her eyes.

"And he was like trying to climb up the sides of the pool, but he just kept on sliding back down! It was so hilarious!" Robin added.

Raven pictured what Robin just said in her head, and a smile appeared on her face. Gosh, that must have funny.

"Oh dude, I wish I seen that!" Beast Boy said after he stopped laughing.

"Ahhhhhhh… good times." Robin said, wiping his eyes, and Starfire nodded. Cyborg just mumbled something, but no one noticed.

"So, what are ya'll doin' tonight?" He asked.

Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy all shook their heads, as if meaning nothing.

"I have to baby-sit. Remember?" Raven said.

"Oh ya…what time are'ya leaving at?" Beast Boy asked.

"6:30." She answered.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful, and at 6:30, Raven left to go baby-sit.

She found the house, and looked up in amazement. What she looked upon was an enormous mansion. The lawn was impeccable, and the driveway was so long, it could pass as its own road. There were three expensive cars in the driveway, a Hummer H3, a Porsche, and a Lamborghini. The house also had a huge balcony, and many large windows.

Raven sighed as she climbed the many stairs that took her to a big porch. She rang the doorbell, and a little girl answered.

The girl shrieked, and slammed the door in Raven's face. Raven felt a sting of sadness inside. Just as Raven was about to ring the doorbell again, a woman opened the door.

"I am so sorry about, Marrni hates meeting new people." The lady said. "You must be the baby-sitter."

Raven nodded. "I'm Scarlet. Oh, I can't thank you enough for coming. Ok, the girls are to be in bed by 9:30, and I ordered some dinner for you girls, and um…just help yourself to anything in the house! Now, let me introduce you to the girls. Cleo, Marrni!" Scarlet called, and soon, two girls came skipping down the hallway, along with an older man that must have been their father.

"Ok," Scarlet started, "This is Marrni," she pointed to the girl that first opened the door. She was about a foot taller than her sister, with shoulder length brown hair. She had brown eyes, and was a bit chunkier than her sister.

"This is Cleo." Scarlet said as she put her hand on Cleo's head. Cleo was much more petit than her sister, with blonde hair and green eyes, like her mother.

"And I'm Luigi," the man said shaking Raven's hand.

"Marrni, Cleo, this is…"

"Raven!" Raven answered Scarlet.

"My, what a beautiful name." Scarlet said, "Gosh! Look at the time! Let's go Luigi!"

They opened the door, and Luigi added, "Be good for Raven!"

"Yes Daddy!" The sisters said in unison, with innocent smiles on their faces.

But the minute the door closed, the smiles disappeared.

Oh boy! Raven thought to herself.

"Raven's a bird name!" Cleo yelled.

"Shut up Cleo! Maybe she is a bird!" Marrni shouted back.

"She sure looks like a bird!" Cleo said with attitude.

"At least she doesn't look like dog!" Marrni answered to her sister.

Raven came up with the conclusion that Cleo was the snobby one, and probably always made fun of Marrni.

"At least I'm not a gazillion pounds!" Cleo said harshly to her sister.

"Ya well…well at least I'm not stupid!" Marrni answered back.

"I don't have time to be fighting with fatties like you, I'll be in the studio, practising my dance!" Cleo concluded, and walked away with her nose in the air.

"She's so mean, Raven. She always makes fun of me. She says she was the one blessed with good looks. I don't think your name is stupid." Marrni said very quickly.

"Thanks Marrni." Raven answered. "Now, do'ya want to go do something?"

"Ya! Lets go see my pony!" Marrni said, grabbing Raven's hand, and leading her through the house.

If Raven thought the outside of the house was nice, she had another thing coming. The inside was just like a castle. High ceilings, and very expensive furniture were just the beginning. There was a gigantic, twisting, marble staircase that lead to upstairs. Raven stared in awe, and would have kept staring if Marrni didn't jerk her hand and snap her out of her trance.

"Come on Raven! That stable's this way!" Marrni pleaded as she pulled Raven towards the back door.

The walked outside and into the backyard, and Raven saw an Olympic sized pool, and she pictured their pool that was being built, which was feeble compared to this pool. Than she remembered that it was because of the stinking pool she was here in the first place. They made their way to the stable, and Raven plugged her nose as soon as she stepped into it.

"It doesn't smell that bad!" Marrni nagged.

Raven just coughed.

"Ok, this is my horse Sheila. You can't ride her. You can't ride Cleo's horse either, Princess. But you can ride our guest horse, Chocolate." Marrni stated.

"Uhhh…I don't ride horses." Raven replied.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE TO! PLEASE?" Marrni wailed. "PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEA-"

"FINE!" Yelled Raven.

"I'll ride Chocolate." Raven said.

While Marrni and Raven were getting ready, they didn't even notice Cleo sneaking around the stable. As usual, she had a horrid scheme in her mind. She waited for Raven to get on the horse, and thought to her self, "This is gonna be good!"


	7. Horseback Horror

Chapter 7 

"Got any fours?" Asked Cyborg in a monotone.

"Nope! Got any eight's?" Asked an overly excited Beast Boy.

"Aw man…here." Said Cyborg as he handed Beast Boy his eight.

"Ya! Go Beast Boy! It's your birth…what's the matter Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Come see the pool!" Robin yelled, out of breath.

"Why? I thought they were just doing the electrical junk tonight." Cyborg stated.

"There are! But it's fascinating! Come see!" Robin said.

"But…no, it's just wires and stuff." Beast Boy said.

"JUST…COME…SEE…IT…" Robin commanded through clenched teeth.

"I still don't see the point." Cyborg replied.

"Ha! Dude, you just sounded like Raven!" Beast boy joked.

"I don't have time for this!" Robin yelled as he left the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Cyborg asked?

Beast Boy shrugged.

"Where are Beast Boy and Cyborg? Do they not wish to view the whimsical wires?" Starfire asked.

"I told you…" Robin started, not wanting to sound too angry with Starfire, "That they wouldn't come. Here on earth, seeing big ol' fat guys trying to fit a stinkin' wire through a tiny hole isn't amusing. We watch football instead, or hockey. Just not this! Ok?"

Starfire's face dropped. "Are you 'making the fun' with me?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Robin was shocked she would even think that. "I'm just trying to teach you. Now come on, let's go see who's winning, it's the Steelers verse the Cardinals." And he took her hand and led her back into the tower.

"Now all you have to do is pull the reigns to whatever side you want the horse to turn. Get it? Good. Now, don't stick your legs into it too much, or it'll get annoyed and go as fast as its legs'll carry'em, k?"

Raven nodded as she listened Marrni ramble on and on about how to ride Chocolate. She tried to show no emotion, like she was a pro at doing, but deep down, she was petrified. She didn't know the first thing about riding a horse. She continued to nod until Marrni finally shut-up, than she jumped onto the horse.

At first it was awkward, but Raven quickly got used to it. She did as Marrni told her and pulled on the reigns, and Chocolate began a slow trot, right beside Sheila. They were just about to go into the trail, and Raven thought everything was going all right until-

SMACK!

With that, Chocolate went berserk. Raven just barley noticed Cleo run off, with a stick in her hand. She had just smacked Chocolate in the hind, and now he was going crazy. Raven was holding on for her dear life as the horse bounced mercilessly on all four of its legs. It then began to run at a lightning pace, and Raven, growing more and more sick as she bounced up and down, watched the blur of trees sped by her face.

Chocolate then came to a sudden stop, and Raven breathed a sigh of relief. Just when she thought it was over, Chocolate began to lurch right and left and back again, as if he was trying to launch Raven off his back. Raven had the biggest urge to just fly of his back, but decided not to use her powers in front of Marrni. So instead, she just tightened her grip on the wild horse's reign, and prayed not to be thrown off.

Too late. Chocolate finally lost is last nerve. He bent down so low that Raven thought she was going to slide down his neck and off his head. But at the last second, he shot upward and Raven soared high into the air, and before she could use her powers to stop her fall, she landed face fist into a tree, than fell like a dead bird onto the ground.

She was out cold. She woke up about ten minuets later, and found Marrni beside her. She noticed she was still in the forest. She groaned and sat up.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

Marrni stared. "Well, you kinda got thrown off of Chocolate, than you landed in that tree," She pointed to a very tall oak, "Than you just sort of fell off of it. All I heard was this loud 'BOOM!' I thought to died you somethin'… are you ok?"

"I will be. How about we go back inside now, ok?" Raven said.

Marrni nodded. "I just need to go put the horses away. You can just meet me inside."

"Sure." Raven said, and limped past the stable and the pool until she reached the back door.

She walked inside and started looking for the bathroom. She finally found it, then went inside and locked the door. She stared at her self in the mirror. Her hair was a complete mess, and she had a massive lump on her forehead. Not to mention many cuts and scraps all over her face.

"Great…" she said as she turned on the faucet and began to wet her face.

When she was done, she opened the door and was greeted by a massive Siberian husky. Raven jumped and she felt her heart stop. She just stared as the dog sniffed her feet, then walked the other way. Raven felt her pulse again, just as Marrni walked inside.

"You have a dog too?" asked Raven.

"Ya, two of them. The husky named Yuki and a Doberman named Killer. But Killer's a guard dog. He's vicious, so we keep in outside. Don't worry 'bout Yuki though. He's harmless." Marrni said.

Ya, Raven thought to herself, Just like Chocolate was harmless too.

Marrni was just about to go show Raven her room when the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Marrni yelled at the top of her lungs.

Raven followed Marrni to open the door. Standing there was a little Asian man.

"Your food ma'am." He said as he held out two paper bags.

"Thank you." Marrni said as she grabbed the bags and gave them to Raven, than gave the man a credit card. After Marrni signed, the man left.

"Let's eat!" Marrni shouted. She led Raven back into the kitchen, where she placed the bags on the counter and began to fetch some plates and glasses.

When the table was set, Marrni left the kitchen to go get Cleo. The sisters returned, and they all sat down to enjoy their Chinese food.

Raven was halfway through an egg roll when Marrni said, "I know you slapped Chocolate, Cleo! You almost killed Raven."

"Listen, I know my plan didn't work, but you don't half to rub it in." Cleo answered.

"What do'ya mean?" asked Marrni.

"What I mean is that I ALMOST killed Raven. I didn't really kill her. My plan failed." Cleo stated.

"You mean…" Marrni started.

"YES! I MEAN RAVEN WAS SUPPOESED TO DIE!" Cleo shouted.

Raven pretended not to care as she listened to these two girls discuss her would have been death, but deep down, she was sickened that this ten year girl had plotted to kill her. She tuned out of the conversation, but her trance was ended with a nudge. She snapped back into reality, and noticed Cleo was nudging her.

"Marrni was right, I'm sorry I did that to you. Do you forgive me?" Cleo asked.

Raven sighed. "Ya, ok." She said.

"Can I have a hug?" Cleo asked.

"Why not?" Raven replied.

She bent down and gave Cleo a hug. However, she didn't even notice the chicken balls Cleo dropped into her hood. But Yuki did, and he was just staring Raven down, waiting for the perfect moment to get the food. Raven stood up and straightened out her cape. She turned around and saw Yuki just gazing at her, his mouth leaking drool.

"Is he alright?" Raven asked.

"Oh ya, he's just hungry." Marrni answered.

Raven nodded. She went to sit back down, when she was knocked to the floor. She was face up, and Yuki was right on top of her, standing on her chest. He was a fairly large dog, and Raven had the wind knocked out of her when he pounced on her. Raven didn't know what he was doing, until he started reaching for the hood of her cape. She felt his hot smelly breath on her face, and she was certain her hair was full of drool. She tried as hard as she could to push the dog off, but he wouldn't move.

Meanwhile, back at the tower, the Pittsburgh Steelers were winning the football game.

"YAAAAA!" Robin cheered loudly as the Steelers got another touchdown.

"Dude, why do you like the Steelers so much? I mean, they're not even that good." Beast Boy said.

Robin's eye twitched

"I don't know, I always liked them." Robin answered, not wanting to start a fight.

Beast Boy shrugged and waited for his popcorn to pop. When was done, he put it in a bowl, and sat down on the couch beside Robin.

"Where's Cyborg?" Robin asked, "He'd never miss a football game."

"Oh, I think he's with Starfire." Beast Boy said.

"Really," said Robin, "What are they doing?"

"I think he's showing her how to use the Internet, or at least that's what he told me."

"Oh." Robin said, not really sounding convinced.

"Beast Boy, I taught her how to use it last week!" Robin exclaimed.

The two boys looked at each other, their faces full of suspicion.

**Hey Guys! I finally got chapter 7 up. I've been writing it for weeks, but I've been really busy with cheerleading and homework, and I haven't really had a chance to update.** **But here it is! **

**I'd just like to thank the people who took the time to review my story; I really appreciated all the encouraging words!**

**I only wish I had more than 10 reviews! It really helps a writer when they know their work is not going unnoticed. And for all those who don't like it, a review would help me make it better! So, the reviewers: **

**-****passion4HISpresence**

**-****Ravenn9**

**-Andy Six Three Nine Basic**

**-****Canaarie**

**-****Will-the-Titan**

**-****crashed demon**

**I love you guys! Hope you loved my story! **


	8. Secrets and Skills

**Chapter 8:**

Raven turned on her side, in her new attempt to get the dog off her. This only resulted in more pain on her part. Yuki shifted all of his weight on her ribcage, and Raven found it hard to breathe. Now she defiantly felt mounds of drool in her hair, and the back of her neck kept getting little bites as the dog still reaches for her hood. Raven heard Yuki snapping his jaws, and was certain that the back of her cape was ruined. Finally, Yuki bit too hard into Raven's cape that he also bit some of her back. That's when Raven lost it. She created an energy ball around herself, and then sent Yuki flying. All she heard was Yuki whimpering in pain, and Cleo and Marrni gasping.

Raven put her hand to the back of her neck, and when she looked at it, it was full of blood. She marched right back to the washroom, and took a good look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was sticking out at different angles, and was a complete disaster. She took off her cape and examined it. The back was completely torn, and the hood was being held on by a couple of strings. That's when she noticed a half eaten chicken ball sticking out.

"Sooo…remind me again why we're here." Beast Boy said.

"Sshhh-sshh!" Robin said, swatting Beast Boy across the head.

"Ow!" Beast Boy said as he winced in pain, "Why'd you do that?"

"Would you shut up!" Robin implored.

"But…I don't get it!" Beast Boy whined.

Robin covered his mouth and pulled him into the changing room, right beside the training room.

"I'm only gonna say this once, so pay attention." Robin stated.

Beast Boy nodded.

"Ok, I just want to know what Cyborg and Starfire are really doing. Is that such a crime?" Robin started.

Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do'ya care though? I mean, do you really think-oh! I get it!" Beast Boy said, his eyes growing wide in realization. "Your jealous, aren't you?" He finished, while pointing an accusing finger at Robin.

"WHAT! No way! I mean come on! Just because Cyborg gets to spend time with Starfire…alone…" Robin's eye twitched. "I'm just…curious! Ya, that works! I'm curious alright?"

"Well, I guess it's kinda suspicious that Cyborg would lie about what they were really doing…" Beast Boy started.

"Yes! That's the spirit. Now be quiet, I think they're in the training room." Robin finished.

Raven was fuming. She burst out of the washroom, picked up the two girls with two separate energy balls and dropped them onto the couch.

"Which one of you," She paused for a second, still breathing very hard, "Was smart enough to put a chicken ball into my hood?" She finished, and then threw the remainder of the chicken ball at Cleo's head, not even waiting to hear who would confess.

"Owww! I'm telling my mommy when she comes home!" Cleo shouted as she burst into tears than ran out of the room.

"You think I care? You spoiled little brat! Do you actually think I want to come back here?" Raven spat at her.

At this, Marrni shook her head. "Raven no! I don't want you to leave!" She said, her bottom lip trembling.

Raven stared at her. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving."

"Yeah! Ok, come on! Lets go do something! Lets go see my room!" Marrni suggested.

Raven sighed. She was amazed at how much this girl actually thought she cared about her room, but Raven went anyway.

Raven was surprised when she entered Marrni's room. Compared to the size of the house, Marrni's room wasn't the size of a miniature castle. In fact, it was probably only a smudge bigger than Raven's. It was the decorations and furniture, however, which made it seem like a castle. A huge round bed was pushed to one side, just beside huge windows that looked over their pool. There was a couch in front of a plasma TV, with surround sound. There was a beautiful desk that was so organized; it made Robin look like a slob. On the desk sat a flat screen computer, an iPod, a PSP, and all sorts of other expensive gadgets. Grand bookshelves lined the walls, and her walk in closet was stuffed fill with clothing and other little nick-knacks.

Raven must have had a dazed look on her face, because Marrni said, "What? You don't like it?"

"No!" Raven replied, "It's beautiful."

"Oh, good!" Marrni said with a smile, "I'll show you my baby pictures!"

Robin and Beast Boy stayed behind the door, and peered through the little opening. What they saw was very disturbing indeed.

Cyborg was nowhere to be seen, but it appeared that they had moved all the weights and training instruments to the side of the room. In the centre of the room was an extremely long rectangle, taped onto the floor. At the beginning of the rectangle was a curtain that hung down from the pole where the Titans did chin-ups. There was a fast-beat song playing, and Starfire was standing in four-inch stilettos, with her arms crossed, as if she were waiting for something.

It soon became apparent what she was waiting for.

Meanwhile, Raven was practically snoring by the time Marrni shut the third consecutive photo album.

"And that concludes my third Christmas." She said as she snapped the book shut. At this, Raven jerked back up.

"Now, onto my New Years Eve Party as a three year old." Marrni said as she picked up a thick, black book. Raven sighed. How many pictures did this family take?

"You know what," Raven began, "Why don't we go do something else?"

Marrni thought about this for a second. "Wanna go play pool?" She asked.

Raven nodded. "Ya, sure why not?"

(**A.N.- I just want to warn you, that I know nothing about billiards, so if things don't sound right, please bear with me! Thanks!)**

The two girls finally reached the game room, and Raven waited as Marrni fixed the triangle with the billiard balls. She then handed Raven a stick, and she began waxing it.

"I'm just gonna warn you, I'm good." Marrni stated.

Raven rolled her eyes. Little did people know that she was also good at billiards, like she was good at chess. She might not have been a star athlete, but when it came to logical games, she was a master.

Raven went first. She hit the ball, and all the others separated from the triangle, into different spaces on the board. Raven smirked. She had just set up a perfect move.

Then Marrni went, but none of her balls got into the pockets. Raven went again, she lined up her stick with the ball, thought of a plan in her head, and two balls went perfectly in to the pockets.

Marrni's mouth dropped open. She had just met her match.

Back at Titans Tower, Robin and Beast Boy had just found put what Starfire was waiting for.

All of a sudden they heard a voice that sounded like Cyborg's say "5…6…5,6,7,8! At this, Starfire perked up, and stared at the curtain. Robin and Beast Boy decided to focus their attention on the curtain as well.

What's gonna come out of the curtain? Will Raven beat Marrni at pool? Does Cleo have another scheme up her sleeve? Stay tuned to find out! 

**OMG! I haven't updated in forever! Well, this was a fun chapter to right, hope you like it! Chapter 9 is gonna be hilarious! Well, chapter 9 isn't gonna be up unless I get 5 reviews! I think a story with 8 chapters should have well over 12 chapters. So, if you want to know what's gonna happen next, REVIEW MY STORY PLEASE! It means a lot! Thanks!**

**Luv Ya!**


	9. Model Misbehaviour

Wow! Chapter 9 ALREADY! It seems like just yesterday that I got the idea to right this story! I'm so proud of myself! pats self on shoulder And all my loyal reviewers get a pat too pats them on shoulder Well, here's the next chappie:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans…

(And this goes for my WHOLE story; I just keep forgetting to write disclaimers!)

Chapter 9:

As Beast Boy and Robin stared at the curtain, they were scared for life at what they saw walk out from behind it.

From out behind the curtain came Cyborg, except that he was wearing lipstick, a feather boa and shoe attachments for his gigantic feet in the form of high-heeled stilettos. He wore a vicious look on his face, and his cheeks were sucked in, and his lips were puckered out. As if that wasn't bad enough, he was graciously moving his hips from side to side with the beat of the song, so good that he could have passed as a woman. Except for the fact that he looked like a drag queen.

Robin looked at Starfire's face, which was full of amazement. Apparently, nothing at all was wrong with what she was seeing. Finally, Cyborg reached the end of the "runway". He stopped with his hands on waist, and popped out one of his hips. He then turned to the side, and put his hands on his thighs, and stuck his butt out. Then he did the unthinkable. He licked a finger, than put it on his butt and made a "sssssssss…hot" remark.

Beast Boy and Robin were about to gag, but Starfire clapped her hands in delight.

"Friend Cyborg! You are most amazing at the modeling!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Awww…thanks Star, it means a lot." Cyborg gushed, as he turned red. Robin and Beast Boy looked at each other, and exchanged horrified looks.

"Now you try!" Cyborg said to Starfire.

Robin's head perked up as he watched Starfire make her way to the curtain, then disappear behind it. Cyborg started the song again. And waited for the beat. When the right time came, he began to count: 5…6…5,6,7,8!

And right on cue, Starfire appeared from behind the curtain. She too was wearing a fierce look, except hers actually looked model-like, not like she was constipated. Beast Boy and Robin alike were amazed at what a pro she was. She graced the runway with her presence, as if she walked it everyday. She was a natural. Everything was going perfect, until her legs got tangled, and she tripped over her heels.

It was 8:30 at night. The billiard match had gotten intense. It was Marrni's turn next. She put one leg up onto the table, and shot her stick perfectly to hit the ball. After they both had a couple more turns, Raven finally bet Marrni.

"That's alright!" Marrni said, "I could only get better!"

Raven nodded. She was proud at Marrni's optimism.

"Ok," Raven said, "Your parents will be home in about 3 hours. What do you wanna do till then?"

"Oh! Lets watch a movie! We just bought Fantastic 4! Wanna see it?"

"Ya, ok." Raven remarked. She thought it would be funny to see a pretty girl actress try to be a super hero. They made their way down the stairs, and into the family room. Raven popped a bag of popcorn while Marrni got the movie.

Back at Titans Tower, Robin couldn't hold himself back. The second Starfire hit the floor, he ran out from behind the door to help her.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Starfire said, red with embarrassment.

"Oh, me? Well I was just coming to train, and um…I guess I'm not gonna be training today…" Robin rambled on.

"I am sorry you had to see me fall. I was trying my hardest, but I will never be as good as Cyborg while walking in these 'stilettos'." Unfortunately, Starfire didn't see Cyborg frantically waving his arms as if telling her to stop talking, and Robin burst out laughing. Just then, Beast Boy came out from behind the door, clutching his sides from how hard he was laughing.

"Ya Cyborg…" Beast Boy said while still laughing, "She'll…she'll…she'll…" Beast Boy stammered, unable to get the words out right due to his excessive laughing. "She'll never be as good as you!" Beast Boy finished as he just burst out laughing, and Robin soon joined him.

Cyborg however, was not laughing. Lets just say, if looks could kill, Starfire and Raven would already be shopping for black dresses to wear to their funeral. His look was deadly indeed.

"This…is…not…funny." Cyborg said.

"Oh but you see, it really is." Robin said with a foolish grin on his face.

"Robin, stop the laughing at Cyborg. At least he cares enough to help me prepare for my very first audition." Starfire said with a hint of attitude in her voice.

Robin shut up immediately.


End file.
